Обсуждение:Грядущие обновления/@comment-26558578-20160522145543
Features: Added Controller Support using Xinput. Added Inventory Sorting. Dart Traps & all Temple Traps can now be hammered to rotate 90 degrees at a time. Added smart interact, making chatting with NPCs, opening doors and using objects easier. Cannons (normal, bunny, confetti, Snowball Launcher) can now be controlled by wire and shoot fake projectiles! Improved Smart Cursor & made it interact with more items. Quality of Life: Improved Wire drawing to look less fuzzy with multiple colors on the same tile. Improved over 1,800 sprite graphics. Optimized net messages for tile entities (target dummies, item frames) Improved the Settings Menu and added new settings. Added new large gem over-head display. Improved melee hit detection around slopes. You can now use situational building accessories from your inventory and toggle their effects like info accessories. Info icons now have a border around them when aimed at (clarity!). Improved keybinding options, you can now also bind to mouse 3/4/5. Items: Added Logic Gates (AND, NAND, OR, NOR, XOR, NXOR) Added Logic Gate Lamps (On, Off, Faulty) Added Logic Sensors (Day, Night, Under Player) Added Liquid Sensors (Water, Lava, Honey, Any) Added Conveyor Belts. Added The Grand Design. Added Yellow Wrench. Added Junction Box. Added Mechanical Lens. Added Announcement Box. Added Actuation Rod. Added Team Blocks and Platforms. Added Static Hook. Added Presserator. Added Engineering Helmet. Added Companion Cube. Added Gem Locks. Added Large Amber. Added Weighted Pressure Plates (4 colors). Added Wire Bulb. Added 12 new craftable Critter Statues. Added Portal Gun Station. Added Trapped Chests. Added Projectile Pressure Pad. Added several new monster statues. Added Angler Tackle Bag. Added Geyser Trap. Added Bone Campfire. Added Ultra Bright Campfire. Added Multicolor Wrench. Miscellaneous: Critters spawned from statues are no longer catchable. Highly increased Duke Fishron's "run away" distance. Medusa can no longer petrify players directly above her. Medusa is now Hardmode-only. Added NPC names for the painter, wizard, and skeleton merchant, based on contest results. You can now find Beehives in the Jungle - Not the bees! Lowered the volume of the Solar Eruption's use sound. Torches can now be put on actuated tiles. Slimes should no longer be able to go through 1 block high gaps. Target dummies no longer benefit from lifesteal or spectre set. Bug Fixes: Fixed Frostbite hiding time left when wet under certain circumstances. Fixed Desert Spirit hitbox to match sprite size. Fixed NPCs not recognizing kills / interactions properly if they have multiple segments. Fixed music boxes not emitting music notes while open. Fixed Flesh Grass spreading under Sunflowers. Fixed Tally Counter not showing information for enemies hit with mounts or special attacks. Fixed player leg skin colors mismatching the rest of the body when in stealth. Fixed Seedler not dropping from Boss Bags. Fixed popular NPC Housing exploit. Fixed Ranger Lifesteal bug. Fixed Paint Sprayer spraying over blocks in several occasions that it should not (e.g. grass that gets turned into dirt as a result of placing an object). Fixed being on the edge of the underground not counting when spawning dungeon / Underground Desert monsters. Fixed teleporting directly on top of a pressure plate not triggering it properly since. Fixed Town NPC melee weapons drawing brightly while in darkness. Fixed Crimson Heart failing to stand to roll roll around on platforms. Fixed tile entities not properly clearing on world clear procedure. Fixed Crystal Storm not bouncing its shots. Fixed chests without custom names not showing mouse over icons. Fixed Wooden Boomerang being unusable when near slopes. Fixed Wall of Flesh going above hell and dragging everyone with it. Fixed Martian Saucer having invisible / unhittable body parts in multiplayer. Fixed Martian Probe not causing Martian Invasions when it should. Harpies and Antlion Swarmers can no longer swim. Fixed dressers blowing up from explosive projectiles. Fixed Gi and Kimono leg sprites being genderswapped. Fixed ancient light and fishron bubbles not appearing in expert mode. Fixed Werewolf sounds being bugged if used for vanity. Fixed Tax Collector not using some of his special chat dialog. Fixed infinite flight time exploit. Fixed Martian Saucers missing their home planet during the invasion and leaving. Fixed trapdoors de-syncing when operated via wires. Fixed L shaped housing exploit. Fixed minecarts hitting invincible enemies. Fixed multiple bugs regarding auto-pause and inventory management. Demon Altars should no longer create 'unbreakable' pots. Fixed rare "character not respawning" under certain circumstances. Fixed background drawing through completely unlit walls in hell. Fixed solar pickaxe using a bad glowmask. Fixed wall of flesh not spawning in singleplayer under certain circumstance. Fixed snow not falling naturally after a player jumps in most cases. Fixed paintball gun and confetti grenades being unable to crit. Fixed Titanium Armor & Black Belt dodges not working against Moon Lord. Fixed animated tilesets touching half-bricks stop animating. Fixed yet another duplication exploit. Fixed altered worlds getting stuck in spirit release phase under a rare circumstance. Fixed Chlorophyte protection in the jungle not being as effective as it should be. Fixed right clicking equipment at inventory not granting achievements for equipping it. Fixed paladin's shield ally protection benefits not functioning properly. Fixed minor capitalization issue in the guide's help text. Fixed star in a bottle buff not working. Brain of Cthulhu & Eater of Worlds now properly leave upon massacring the player / if the player leaves their territory. Fixed issue where the nurse would not heal all debuffs under rare circumstances. Fixed double damage popups from other players inflicting harm to themselves via explosives. Fixed 'full-screen map' button opening a black screen if map is disabled in general. Fixed players being unable to get on a mount if they're too close to workbenches. Fixed shenanigans with actuating gemspark blocks. Fixed Mudstone Brick having a bad name (Mudstone Block). Tiles under Lihzahrd altars can no longer be actuated until the golem is defeated. Fixed temporary holes in the darkness when removing light sources. Fixed items that cost less than 5 copper always sell for 1 copper , even when sold in Stacks.